


ART - Hitman Stiles

by TwistedAmusement13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13
Summary: Art for Sterek Reverse Quickie - "Hitman Stiles" prompt :)Two lovely writers took up this prompt, please see the linked fics
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	ART - Hitman Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts), [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/gifts).



Link to tumblr post ~~ [Hitman Stiles](https://twistedamusement.tumblr.com/post/633885879656742912/moodboard-for-the-sterek-reverse-quickie-hitman)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There'll Be A Future Down The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389290) by [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly)
  * [white shirt now red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447400) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose)




End file.
